LriGee
''"I must kill EeGirL!" ''- LriGee. LriGee. Pronouncement: Lrijee. LriGee is a girl Fakegee. Fun fact 1: If you say "Go LriGee Go LriGee Go LriGee" very fast then you will hear "Girl weegee Girl Weegee Girl Weegee" 2: LriGee backwards is "eeGirL" "ee(GirL)" LriGee is born... It all started when Alphaweegee got bored and wanted to try out an experiment. He was walking around town and saw 1337gee. He was painting a building. The color was pink. AlphaWeegee took a rose and stared at the pink wall and was thinking of a girl weegee. Then he created it... The fakegee-... LriGee. Info *Eats anything a weegee eats. *The second nicest weegee after Nega Weegee. *Favorite food is pizza. (With special power!) *Her father is Agee and her mother is Jollee. *She has a daughter - Naturegee. *Her mustache is fake. Alphaweegee bought it for her on her birthday. It's just Fakegee fasion. GeeMegaGeeFlit. One day LriGee was walking in the woods and saw a little puffy animal. She thought about the "weegee virus" so she took on dark glasses. She took the animal to Dr. Eegee. Dr. Eegee gave "weegee lenses" to the animal. LriGee called the animal an "geegeeskit". She gave a name to the animal. And here GeeMegaGeeFlit was born. Do you like the name? :3 Also these creatures can give fluff virus-it makes you fluffy. Little brother LriGee has a little brother named Yoballeo. If you want to know information about him, click on his name and you will transport to his page. LriGee really likes Yoballeo, but he's a little annoying... LriGee's Toon form Once, Alphaweegee came home and said , "LriGee! I was doing junk in the kitchen when all of a sudden...I MADE THIS!". Alphaweegee picked his hand up and was holding a pizza. "Wow whats that?" Asked LriGee. Alphaweegee stared at it a bit and said "I don't know...Maybe we should eat it?" They ate it and were crying when they fineshed. LriGee looked at Alphaweegee a bit and said "That was......AWESOME!!!" Alphaweegee added "I know! How must we call it?" "Hmmm...I don't know...Maybe a geezza?" (Geezza-pizza, {Jeetsa}) And so Alphaweegee and LriGee created a pizza-Woops! I mean geezza. Also, Alphaweegee and LriGee turned into Toon LriGee and Toon Alphaweegee after eating the pizza. They were amazed. They learned how to bring thier old "Normal" Form. Now I can tell you what happens when they are in a Toon form. They get much more powerfull, and have more powers. Sadly, they can use the powers only in the "Toon" form. Also, when LriGee and Alphaweegee are in the "Toon" form they look colorful, realistic, and much more beautiful than they usually are! Who knows, maybe there is another power coming from both of there powers together which wasn't discoverd yet... LriGee Show LriGee also has her own show! You can watch it on the channel AlphaTV. LriGee's show is kind of a comedy show. There isn't much to say about it. Family LriGee has a big family. Her actual father is Alphaweegee, but he just created her. She was adopted by Agee and Jollee. Her husband is YuGee and her daughter is Naturegee. She also has a brother, Yoballeo, who sometimes annoys her. They all live in one house, even with Alphaweegees family. Yes, that's a big house. Category:Fakegees Category:Fakegee Soldiers Category:Spies Category:Mothers Category:Daughters Category:Alphaweegees army Category:Alphaweegee's Family Category:People Who Love Pizza